


A Second Schott At Love

by evetessmacher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Bar (Supergirl TV 2015), Best Friends, Blind Date, CatCo Worldwide Media, F/M, First Dates, KaraMel, Season 2 Fix it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, schottmacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evetessmacher/pseuds/evetessmacher
Summary: Busy canoodling away their first days as a couple,Kara and Mon-El feel bad for two of their single friends until they realize suddenly that they've had a perfect match in front of them all along.





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Worst weekend ever. Drink at 6?” _

That’s all Winn had written in his text to Mon-El;

the latter only got to read it about an hour later, since he was too busy cuddling his new girlfriend, Kara.

Contrarily to what his friend said, this had been Mon-El’s best weekend ever. Valentine’s Day had surely become his favourite festivity: _“Sure.”_ he replied anyway.

Perfectly on time, Winn arrived at the Alien Bar with a frown, “I’m assuming that the first round is on me.”  The mixologist said, “Wanna talk about it?”

“Drink first, story later.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Remember when I told you that I had a date? On Valentine’s day?”

“Yes.”

“Well, it didn’t go well. It was so awkward, she was...”

Mon-El raised an eyebrow, “How?”

“Kinda rude to the waiter? Aggressive? I mean, she was hot. A really hot Valeronian. But definitely not the type I should go after.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, buddy.”

“Yeah, me too. I wish I didn’t feel this strong connection to any pretty person I see, you know? James always says that to me, he says I fall too fast and I should take things slow. Maybe it’s time I follow that advice.”

“Winn, there’s plenty of dolphins in the sea.”

“You mean fish?”

“Wait, dolphins aren’t fish?”

“One, the saying goes ‘There’s plenty of fish in the sea’ and two, no, dolphins aren’t fish. They’re mammals.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Hey, this should be the part where you console me, it’s not biology class.”

“Right... Anyway, you are a truly amazing person, you’ll find love when you least expect it. Trust me.”

“That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever told me. If in a year, we’re not dating anyone, we’re getting married.”

Mon-El laughed, “Yeah, actually about that…”

“Mon-El!” Rhonda called him in the kitchen, “Sorry! I have to go now! I’ll talk to you later.”

“Pff, go ahead, live your happy life, while I drink my pain away.”

“Lighten up, bro. I know I’m right.” Mon-El patted Winn’s shoulder before leaving.

 

* * *

 

“Owwh, poor Winn.” Kara played with Mon-El’s hair as he used her as a pillow, telling their friend’s story, “He deserves the best of the best.”

“I wish we could help him somehow.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Did you.. did you tell him about us?”

“I was about to, but I got interrupted.”

“Oh.. I didn’t talk to Alex yet, but I’m pretty sure she knows.”

“Why is that?” He asked with an amused smile.

“Sister code, I can’t say anything.” Kara grinned.

“Alright, okay..” He trailed off as he started to kiss her again.

“Crap! It’s 8 AM already? I have to get ready for work!” 

Kara immediately stood up and rushed to the kitchen, Mon-El didn’t even have the time to realize what was happening, he was happily spooning her and the next second she was super speeding all over the room. 

“Right. Mondays. Mondays suck.” He mumbled.

“I’ll see you later babe, bye!”

“Goodbye!” Mon-El answered, still tangled in Kara’s sheets, “She called me 'babe’.” no one could take away that dopey grin from his face.

* * *

 

Kara arrived at CatCo on time, suddenly she heard loud thumping steps and turned around to see a pretty pissed off Eve Tessmacher: it was so unlike her to not have a happy face in the morning. 

She looked at the files she was carrying and walked into Kara once again; “Oh my goodness, Kara, I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t worry, Eve.. take these. Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not, but don’t worry, I’ll handle it. Have a nice day!”

“Wait, wait! Is this.. about Mike?” Kara felt discomfort asking that, but she wanted to help her.

“No, no, but you know. It was Valentine’s Day and I kinda had a date, but he turned out to be.. a literal douchebag. It’s not a big deal, all the girls go through this at least once. And you, how’s it going with Mike?” 

She could see in her kind eyes the genuineness of her question, with no hidden jealousy. “We’re good, we’re not public yet but… we’re good. And I’m so sorry to hear about that date, and you’re right, a lot of people go through this, it’s inevitable, but you’re such a beautiful and sweet girl, I know you’ll find the love you deserve.”

Kara caressed Eve’s arm and tried to comfort her friend as much as she could.

James called everyone in the office for the first meeting of the day, Kara was kind of paying attention until a brilliant idea came to her mind and she damned herself for not thinking about it earlier, “Of course!” She accidentally said out loud.

“Erm, Kara, I really appreciate your enthusiasm.,” James said, knowing for sure that Kara’s exclamation wasn’t about the ecologists her colleague was going to interview for the magazine.

 

* * *

 

“Mon-El. Mon-El. Mon-El. Mon-El. You have to hear what happened today at work.”

“What. What. What. What. What happened?” 

He put two plates on the tables and sat down to eat lunch with Kara. 

“Okay, so this morning I arrived at CatCo and Eve arrived all grumpy and sad like I had never seen her.”

“I’m-”

“No, it’s not your fault. Don’t worry. So I ask her what’s wrong and she said she had a date for Valentine’s day but he was a douchebag.”

“I googled this term. Douche means shower in French. Why is ‘Bag of shower’ an insult?”

“I…I don’t know, but that’s not the point!”

“I feel so sorry for Eve: she’s such a great girl, she deserves to find love. I just wasn’t the right boy.”

“Exactly.” He paused. “But we can fix this.”

“We can?”

“Yep. Who else had a terrible date experience over the weekend, is a wonderful friend and the cutest nerd you’ll ever meet?”

“OH MY GOD!”

“I KNOW! Wait, we’re talking about the same person, right?”

“Winn!”

“Yes! They’ve been in front of our eyes this whole time and we never thought about this perfect match, we’ve been so stupid!”

“We need to set them up.”

“Instantly.”

Kara and Mon-El spent the rest of their lunch planning this date out but they ignored one little detail. “Wait, Kara.”

“Yeah?”

“Will they even accept to go to this blind date? I know they trust us enough, but perhaps they want some alone time after their disappointments.”

“Oh… Personally, I think they will. Should we call them or should we ask them in person?”

“I don’t know, but I’m a really impatient man.”

“And I’m a really impatient woman.” 

They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds. “Okay, let’s call them.”

 

Kara called Eve first, she put the speaker on so Mon-El could listen: “Hello?”

“Hi Eve! It’s me, Kara. Am I interrupting you or something?”

“No, no, I was just binge-watching a show on Netflix. Is everything alright?”

“Yes! Everything is perfect, I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Of course, tell me.”

“So, I saw you were really upset this morning and I wanted-”

“WE WANTED!” Mon-El corrected with a loud shout, so the other girl could hear.

“Yes, me and Mike wanted to make sure you felt better: what do you think about coming to a blind date with this friend of ours?”

“Wow, guys, that’s- that’s very sweet of you! I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say yes!” Mike exclaimed, as a matter of fact, Kara lightly slapped his arm.

“We just think that you and this boy would be a really good match, and he’s had a rough Valentine’s day date too.”

“When would this date be?”

“Any time you like.”

“Uhm… okay! Okay, I’m in: it can’t be any worse than the last one, or the one before, right? Sorry Mike, no offence!”

“None taken, Eve.” He chuckled and Kara had to stifle her giggle.

“Okay, great, I’ll tell you the details soon, goodbye Eve!”

“Have a nice day!”

“Goodbye Kara, goodbye Mike!”

 

Kara had to calm herself to not squeal, “One down, now let’s call the other one.”

“Hey Winn!” The couple greeted at the same time.

“Hey guys, what’s up? I was about to watch Stranger Things.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be quick. Do you wanna go on a blind date with our friend?”

“What?!”

“We’ve already talked to her and she has agreed to do it.”

“Isn’t a bit too soon? I don’t wanna jump on another train to disappointment station.”

“One of the reasons we decided to set up this date, is because she’s had bad experiences with dates as well: the last being over the weekend, just like you.” 

Mon-El tried to convince him to give it a shot.

“Plus, she’s a really lovely girl, both inside and out and she went to Yale! I know you would have a lot to geek out on.”

“That’s impressive. What’s- what’s her name?”

“Eve. Eve Tessmacher.”

“You mean James’ assistant?”

“Yes, why, you don’t like her?”

“No, it’s not that. I’ve been at CatCo a lot of times, yet, I never really got to see her.”

“Well, this is a perfect time. What do you say?”

“Okay: but if this doesn’t go well, you two are never allowed to interfere with my love life ever again, got it?”

“Yes! Yes. When do you want to meet her?”

“Let’s do Friday.. but I don’t know where.”

“Leave that to me, I’ll let you know over text.”

“Okay. Can I go back to Netflix now?”

“Of course, enjoy the show!”

“Bye!”

 

“High five!” Mon-El raised his hand, “I’m gonna make a reservation at ‘Il Palazzo’ really quickly.”

“Good evening, is it possible to get two tables for two for Friday night? Yes, it’s “Danvers”. Okay. Okay. Thank you very much! Goodbye.”

“Kara? Why did you book two tables?”

“Because we’re going too. I need to see them with my own eyes.”

“So… we’re spying on them?”

“It’s not spying, it’s... observing.”

“Oh, Rao.”


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like Friday night couldn’t come soon enough, for both the couples: Kara and Mon-El had a really good feeling about it, while Eve and Winn were a bundle of nerves. 

Winn kept texting his friend asking for an opinion on which flannel shirt he was supposed to wear, meanwhile Eve begged Kara to go shopping with her, she wanted to look her best, even if Kara repeatedly told her that her usual style would be perfect for the date, she didn’t need new clothes.

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell me anything about Winn?”

“I want you to find out yourself at the date, directly. And I don’t want you to run out of questions, you’re welcome.”

“I hate you for being so right.”

Kara smirked, as they walked to another shop, looking for a blouse that matched her pencil skirt: Eve was lucky that her style was so similar to her friend’s.  


 

* * *

  

“Can you tell me more about Eve?”

“I really don’t know what to tell you, since our only date was ruined by yours truly by talking only about..”

“About?”

“Uhm, listen, I need to tell you something, but promise me you won’t tell anyone yet.”

“Of course, I promise.”

“Well... Kara and I are dating.”

Winn gasped, “Since when?”

“Valentine’s day, more or less.”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

“What?” Mon-El cringed thinking he had hurt his friend’s feelings in some way.

“I owe Alex 30 dollars, I told her you would get together after Valentine’s day. She bet that you would get together on Valentine’s day.”

“Okay, wow. But Kara hasn’t told Alex yet, so you can spend that money on the date first.”

“So.. you blew your date with Eve because you couldn’t stop talking about Kara? How does she not hate you both?”

Mon-El chuckled, “I don’t know, but that surely means that she has a big heart and doesn’t hold grudges, she’s very supportive.”

“I feel a little less nervous now... If she met me from last year, things would’ve gone in the exact same way. Don’t worry, I’m over her! Anyway, I’m really happy for you both, truly.” 

Winn put his hands on Mon-El’s shoulders, then he hugged him.

“Thank you so much, I hope you find the same happiness I have found with Kara.”

“Fingers crossed.”

 

* * *

  

It was finally time to go at the restaurant, Kara and Mike planned to go a little earlier than Winn and Eve, but obviously, they couldn’t let themselves be recognized by their friends: they “borrowed” a short red wig and fake moustaches from the DEO and prayed they looked somewhat believable.

Winn arrived perfectly on time, he seemed pretty nervous for this date; Eve got there just a few minutes later: “It’s showtime!” Kara whispered to Mon-El from the nearby table.

“Hey, I’m Winn, you must be Eve, right?” _‘Why am I even saying this, I know it is her!’_ he thought.

”It’s great to finally meet you, Winn.” 

They shook hands.

“You look really, really pretty.”

“Oh, thank you so much.” Eve blushed so hard as if she’d never gotten a compliment before.

Winn walked her to the table and moved her chair to let her sit, “Thank you.”  


“So, have you ever eaten here?”

“No, no, it’s my first time here.. in a place like this." Winn confessed.

“I read the food is delicious: you know, I always try to check reviews before I go somewhere new, not that I don’t trust Kara—“

“No, I totally get it, I do the same thing with books and movies.”

“That’s nice, I really enjoy books and movies as well. Especially books, since I also studied literature.”

“Right! I forgot you attended Yale, that must’ve been incredible.” Winn’s eyes lit up, he could feel the conversation flowing naturally.

The waiter arrived to take their ordination, but then they picked up right where they left. “Yeah, I’ll admit that was a really challenging part of my life, but I’m really proud of all the amazing things I’ve learned. What about you?”

“Eh, I didn’t have the best family growing up, I was pretty lonely until I moved here from Newark, five years ago. Then you know, I met Kara and James and.. CatCo was pretty fun: I’ve had great moments there, even if Cat didn’t get my name right once.”

“Typical Cat Grant.” They laughed together. “I came up with the theory that if she gets a name wrong, it means she actually likes you: she always knew my name perfectly, but she always called Kara “Keira”, and you?” 

“Will, I think?”

“.. so she definitely liked you more than she ever liked me.”

“That actually makes a lot of sense, wow. You’re smart. Also in a non-academic-cool kind of way.”

“Well..” She tucked a hair strand behind her ear.  


 

Besides them, Kara smiled widely with pride at the match she’d created, “I think they’re getting along really well..”

“I think so too.. but we finished eating like five minutes ago, shouldn’t we go?” Mon-El feared being caught.

“Ugh, just ten more minutes!”

“Okay.. okay.”

 

“You mentioned books earlier, and I’m really dying to ask you a question, it’s kind of a deal breaker for me.”

“Shoot.” The blonde was curious.

“You’ve read Harry Potter, right?”

“Oh my gosh, of course! That’s actually where I got this passion for literature."

Winn made an exaggerated sigh of relief, “Good, that’s good. What’s your house?”

“If it wasn’t already obvious, Hufflepuff, but with a hint of Slytherin. You?”

“Gryffindor! Should I be worried about that ‘hint’?”

Eve chuckled, “I don’t think so, but let’s just say you don’t want an enemy like me.”  She raised her eyebrow and smirked. “Do you have a favourite Disney movie?” She continued changing the subject.

“That’s a terribly difficult question to answer, I think I’m gonna say Aladdin, though.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, an orphan that has nothing and then has everything, great friendship and love stories, amazing songs I’ll admit I still know by heart.”

“Oh, don’t worry I know every Disney song by heart. Everyone.”

“And what’s yours?”

“Beauty and the Beast: I’ve always seen a little bit of myself in Belle, and God knows how many Gastons I have met in my life, I was also in love with her yellow dress. I hate to say it but I was kinda disappointed by the live action trailer. I still love Emma Watson, though.”

“Yeah, same for me. What was your first job? Did Disney or Harry Potter influence you there as well?”

“Ha, not at all. I don’t know if you’d count it as a job, but I got my first money from my roommate in college.”

“What? How?”

“Let’s just say, she’s made a bunch of bad decisions in high school and she’d pay me to cover her Ryan Seacrest tattoo when she had to go out with her boyfriend.”

“Wow, and I thought that my Hot Topic experience was odd.”

“Yeah, my experience is definitely unique... I really like your shirt, by the way: blue is one of my favourite colours.”

“Seriously? Well then, I’m your perfect guy, since 90% of my wardrobe is blue.” 

Winn didn’t even have the time to cringe at what he said because their food had arrived, so they started eating in a comfortable silence and Eve didn’t seem shaken by his sentence: truth was, Winn and Eve had a lot of spontaneous chemistry and their date was slowly climbing up to be on top of their charts.

“Do you want a dessert?” He asked shyly.

“I have a better idea.. the food here is delicious, but the portions are kind of-”

“Small? Agreed.”

“Oh, good. I thought you were gonna think I was an insatiable monster.”

Winn chuckled at Eve, “Not at all! So what’s your idea?”

“Big Belly Burger?”

“Yes, yes-yes-yes-yes! I haven’t been there in a while, actually. Let me go pay.”

“No, we can split.”

“Nuh-uh. But you can buy me chicken nuggets later.”

“Okay, deal.” Eve finally gave up with a sweet smile.

 

“Okay, I think we can go now, they’re leaving too.” Kara whispered to Mon-El, “I think they had a nice time.” He replied.

“Yeah, I think so too: I can’t wait to hear their point of view tomorrow.”

She let out a little squeal and Mon-El shook his head at the adorable dork that he was lucky enough to call his girlfriend. A few minutes apart, the two couples left the restaurant; one was headed home, the other wasn’t.

 

Winn sneaked a few looks at Eve as she looked outside her window, observing the life around them, the atmosphere of a Friday night in National City: she was really beautiful, her smile was so contagious and she made him feel good like he hadn’t felt in years. 

Suddenly, Eve turned around and caught Winn staring, but he immediately looked back at the road, embarrassed, though it was too late now to be unnoticed: however, she didn’t seem to mind at all, on the contrary, she smiled at him before looking outside again.

Now, they knew they both felt happy with how the night was proceeding; “we’re here.” Winn parked in the almost deserted lot: they were lucky that the Big Belly Burger was open 24 hours.

They got two burgers, fries, the aforementioned chicken nuggets and two milkshakes. Apparently, they both loved junk food and had big appetites, even if it was almost midnight. 

Eve talked a lot, yet he loved listening to her opinions and thoughts on a lot of things, Winn was absolutely fascinated by this tiny but mighty woman. On the other hand, he made her laugh a lot: she felt like she didn’t have to keep her guards up and she was free to be herself, it was like she had known Winn for years and truthfully, Eve already cared about him very much.

“I have to say it, this has been the most fun date I have ever had, so... thank you.” Winn confessed as he finished his chocolate milkshake.

“Definitely. Even if my stomach will probably hate me for all this food, I had a great night with you.”

“I gotta thank Kara and Mike because they totally made up for the crappy date I’ve had the past weekend.”

“Agreed.” All the bad experiences they’ve had in the past were just a blur now, it was just them now, sharing a happy moment that would’ve hopefully turned into something more.

“I almost forgot to ask.. can I have your number? I.. I would really like to hang out again.” He scratched his cheek.

“I was just gonna say the same thing, of course.” As Eve typed her number on his phone, Winn had a really wide grin on his face, but he didn’t care at all: he did the same thing and then they walked outside the door. 

They almost dreaded the ride back to her place, they didn’t want this night to end, even if it was just the beginning: he turned on the radio, at a low volume, but both of them found themselves humming to the songs.  
  
“That’s my building.” Eve pointed, Winn stopped the engine. “Again, thank you so much for everything. You’re a really great guy, Winn.”

He wasn’t used to compliments, so he remained speechless for a couple of seconds: “Thank you, Eve. By the way, you’re incredible, I don’t know how anyone could ever screw up a date with you.”

There it was, another joke that wasn’t even a joke but made her laugh, always so effortlessly: Eve grabbed Winn’s coat and pulled him to her, catching him by surprise, but in a positive way; he gladly returned the kiss.

“Wow.” Was the only thing he could manage to say after that.

“I.. I couldn’t help it.” She tucked her hair behind her ears, before opening the door, “Goodnight Winn.”

“Goodnight Eve.” 

He watched her walk away, still dumbfounded Winn muttered to himself. “Damn, that girl really knows how to make an exit.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did anyone catch the glee easter egg? 🕵🏼♀️ i hope you enjoyed this cute date, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Kara almost jumped outside the elevator, clearly impatient to hear all about Eve’s version of the date night: obviously, she was a bit scared that she misread everything and that she wasn’t happy with how it went, but she wanted to be faithful in her matchmaking abilities. 

“Oh, Eve isn’t here yet,” Kara whispered to herself, looking around the office.

James’ staff reunion was about to begin when the sound of Eve’s heels clicking on the floor echoed in Kara’s super-ears; she waved at her enthusiastically, perhaps a bit too much, but they couldn’t even get close because all the employees were now walking towards the boss’ office. 

“We’ll talk later.” Eve mouthed from a distance, and Kara replied with a thumbs up.

 

“Sooooo?”Kara slid at Eve’s side. “How was it?”

“It went really well.” She smiled, “I had a lot of fun.”

“Aw, I knew it! Tell me everything.”

“At the beginning, I was terrified because I don’t do small talk, but then I felt really comfortable and relaxed, we talked about our jobs, our lives in general, we both like blue, technology, books, Harry Potter specifically, and chicken nuggets.” 

Kara laughed, that was Winn in a nutshell. “But I have something to say, promise me you won’t get mad.”

She suddenly felt alarmed, “Of course.”

“The dinner was delicious and the restaurant was so nice and elegant, but.. we were still hungry after eating there. So, we drove to Big Belly Burger right after.”

“You had two dates in one night?!” Her voice went a little higher than the usual.

“Shh, technically it was one big date, but I have to admit that the second part was even more fun, we ate a lot and I didn’t feel judged once. My cousin doesn’t even eat carbs in front of her dates, I have no idea of how she does that. Are.. are you mad?”

“No, it’s the complete opposite! I’m so happy for you two, especially after those previous dates, you deserve all the fun.”

Eve smiled at her friend, “Thank you for arranging this.”

“No problem, actually I want to apologize for not thinking about it before. So, are you gonna see each other again?”

“Oh, yes, I forgot to mention we already exchanged numbers… and we texted a lot.. and that might be the reason I was late today.”

“Woaaah.”

“I don’t even know how we managed to text until 5 AM. I haven’t felt this traumatized by my alarm clock since my college days.”

“This definitely exceeded every expectation I had. Also, I should probably text Mike that if Winn isn’t replying to his calls, it’s because he’s still asleep. He should be up by lunchtime, though.” 

The two girls laughed again. “As I said already, I’m extremely happy for you,” Kara said going in for a hug “but we should get to work, now.”

“Right, do I look too dishevelled?”

“No, you’re perfect.” 

“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you one last thing..”

“What is it?”

“I might’ve kissed him.” Her voice was lower than a whisper, Kara’s mouth was now agape.

“Eve!!” 

“I could not help it, he was so sweet to me.” She was now as pink as her blouse. 

James called his assistant, she winked at Kara and then walked into the office.

 

* * *

 

Mon-El was afraid that calling Winn so many times could’ve made his phone explode—it was his first smartphone and he didn’t want to break it after just a few weeks, Kara would’ve definitely killed him. 

He was about to push the call button again when he suddenly got a text from his girlfriend: _“Winn is still asleep, he spent the entire night chatting with Eve ;) you’ll see him later at the DEO I think.”_

_“Oh, that explains it! So, does she like-like him?"_

_“YESSS! We’ll talk about it later, are you going to the bar now?”_

_“Yep, I’ll see you at the DEO as soon as I’m done_ ☹ _”_

_“Ohhh.. okay, I’ll see you later babe”_

_“Later, babe!”_ Mon-El grinned at the screen, she called him babe again and he still couldn’t believe it.

 

Mon-El and Kara arrived at the DEO and immediately noticed that Winn still wasn’t there. “That boy sleeps like a rock.”

“I’m here! I’m here!! Mon-El, 75 calls? Seriously?”

“Good morning, champion!” His friend joked, “About time. How long did you sleep?”

“Less than you think.”

Kara walked into their conversation, “Go straight to the point, how was the date?”

Winn smiled gleefully, scratching the back of his head, “It was.. awesome, honestly one of the best dates I’ve had, though the bar is pretty low. But I have to thank you, guys.” He chuckled. 

“Ah, don’t mention it. Eve told me you went to Big Belly Burger!”

“Oh, yes, sorry about that.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Winn, it’s great!”

“What did you guys talk about all night? I can’t even hold real-life conversations for that long.” Mon-El wondered.

“Literally anything, it was like a third part to our date. It’s great that we share the same sense of humour, look, we sent each other memes.” 

Winn picked his phone from his pocket to show the two aliens the funny images: too bad Mon-El looked perplexed and highly confused, “You’ll get it one day, my friend.”

Winn said with a pat on his back. “One day I’ll show you all the vines you need to know.”

“Aren’t those in India? Or was it Africa? I can’t fly you there like Kara.”

Winn covered his disappointed eyes with his palm.

 

“Hey, is Eve a good kisser?”

“Really good- She told you?!”

“She’s good, from what I remem-“

Mon-El had just learned a new fact about his super girlfriend: apparently, she could throw flames with her gaze without heating up her eyes. “I shouldn’t have said that."

“Anyways, Kara?” Winn interrupted the awkward couple exchange.

“Yes?"

“Did you tell Alex yet?”

“No, I didn—wait, you told him?"

“Oops, yes. I forgot to mention it, we were so invested in this date that I completely removed that from my brain. I’m just gonna go to the bathroom before I mess up even more.” 

Kara bit her lower lip and then looked back at Winn, who despite his past crush for his best friend, was now looking at them with so much love and support, “Not that she needs more confirmation, because you know, Alex Danvers always knows everything, but you should tell her soon.”

“Tell me what?” Silent as ever, she walked closer to the three friends.

Kara and Mon-El became red as tomatoes, Winn just found the scene really funny, “Whatever it is, it can wait until later: there has been an attack near the fire station.” 

With perfect timing, J’onn interrupted the big revelation. 

_“Ahh, I think I’m gonna tell her tonight.”_ The girl of steel thought.

_“I guess I’m gonna have to hold my pee for a little longer.”_ The hero in the making sadly realized.

 

* * *

 

Kara invited Alex to her place to eat some pizza and watch a movie, and of course, tell her the truth about her and Mon-El: now sitting on the couch, munching her slice, Kara interrupted the silence: “Hey Alex, I wanted to talk to you about something.

“Is everything okay?”

“I know that the past weeks have been a wild rollercoaster, for both you and me, and we’ve talked about it on my Earth birthday, but then I told you things weren’t as easy as they seemed.”

“Get straight to the point!”

“I’m dating Mon-El!”

“Oh, thank goodness. Finally!” She let out an exasperated sigh.

“And I know about your bet with Winn, he owes you 30 dollars."

“So who else knows? Me, Winn, and?”

“Eve. That’s it.”

“Wasn’t she going out with Mon-El?”

“Now she’s dating Winn.”

“Okay, what? When did that happen?”

“Well, we set them up this weekend.”

“We?”

“Me and Mon-El.” 

“Ahh, right. There’s already an _‘us’_ , I see.”

Kara grinned, she was really happy she didn’t have to hide her relationship to the most important person in her life. “I’m so glad I finally told you.”

“It didn’t take a lot to see the chemistry between you two, I’m glad you _finally_ got together! You know I’ve been rooting for you.”

“So am I obvious too?” She asked her big sister, referring to when she told her about his confession.

“Eh. Sorry. But changing the subject, how was it?”

“How was what?”

“The sex, Kara.”

“Alex!!” She covered her face, red as the tomato sauce on the pizza and then she started giggling.

“I’m taking that as a good sign.”

 

* * *

 

6 months and 12 double dates later, the two couples were hanging out at Eve’s place for game night: “Guys, can I please have your attention?” 

Winn called Mon-El and Kara “I wanted to tell you something, uhhh, it’s not really that much of a big deal to me because it doesn’t change much—“

“We’re moving in together!” Eve squealed excited, seeing that her boyfriend was taking too long to reveal it to their friends.

“Yes, we found a place that’s pretty close to the DEO and not too far from CatCo, however this little genius right here might have a new job soon.”

“You’re leaving CatCo??” Kara seemed to dread her future days at work without her favourite colleague, her eyes went wide.

“I sent my curriculum to the DEO.”

Now both Mon-El and Kara were shocked and pale, thinking about what it would mean for their superheroes identities.

Winn started talking to save the situation: “If you guys didn’t already know, my girl has an impressive brain and an even more incredible resume, even J’onn was impressed. And I know what you’re thinking about—“

“Your secret is safe with me.” Eve took Kara’s hands in hers. “And yours too, Mon-El.” She looked back at who she used to call ‘Mike’.

“He told you.” Kara’s voice was still a bit shaken. 

“Oh, no, no. I figured it out about a month ago, I only told Winn last week and he just confirmed my suspicions.” 

“You really are full of surprises,” Mon-El spoke, getting over the initial stupor. “Can I ask how?”

“A few months ago, I found myself in the same place as Supergirl and she had just saved something or someone, anyways I was looking at her hair and I was like _‘Wow, to get those waves you either use acurling iron every day or you keep your hair braided all the time, like Kara.’_ And then I just connected the dots.”

“Jeez, I’m starting to believe Alex when she says that glasses aren’t that good of a disguise.” Kara shook her head.

“Well, then, if the secret is safe, I really hope the DEO hires you: we would be really lucky to have your brilliant mind on our team.”

“Thank you so much, Mon-El. I have my fingers crossed.”

“Let’s have a toast, to Eve!” Kara passed the beer bottles to everyone, who echoed her toast. “Cheers!”  


Mon-El leaned in to whisper something to Winn: “Hey, are you sure you’re not going a little too fast? Moving in so soon?”

“Haven’t you been living with Kara since you started dating, literally?”

“Hey! It’s different! I was living at the DEO and it’s not a really comfortable living situation.”

“Whatever... I know you’re concerned, but trust me when I say this she’s different, my life has been different since I met her and I love her, truly. So I have no doubt in my mind.” 

Mon-El smiled, knowing exactly what he was feeling, “I trust you. For the record, if I’m not your best man next year, I’ll be really offended.” Winn laughed heartily, “Of course, of course.”

 

Little did Mon-El know that it was _exactly_ what was going to happen in a year. 

There was no other choice for Winn and Eve than to have him and Kara next to them at the altar; after all, none of that would’ve happened if it wasn’t for their best friends who gave them a second shot at love.

 

** END. **

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @evetessmacher
> 
> Tumblr : Iminyourhandskara
> 
> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
